Valve drives in internal combustion engines serve to control inlet and outlet valves as well as to transfer a rotating movement via a cam shaft into a linear movement, which opens the valves. For this purpose, valve drives typically have said cam shaft as well as a cam follower, which is in operative connection with a corresponding cam of the cam shaft. The cam follower thereby typically comprises a cam roller, which is rotatably supported on a bearing bolt. For a long-term flawless operation, it is thereby required to rotatably secure the cam follower, that is the cam roller, on the bearing bolt at least in a smooth-running manner. If an axial securing does not take place by means of axial position limiting as a result of corresponding elements, which accommodate the bearing bolt, an axial securing on the bearing bolt is required. For the purpose of the axial securing of the cam roller, so-called snap rings, which engage with corresponding grooves on the bearing bolt, have thereby typically been used so far in this case. However, the fastening of these snap rings thereby requires a mounting effort, which must not be underestimated, and can furthermore cause scratches on the bearing bolt, which can impact the function. For the rotatable support of the cam roller on the bearing bolt, provision needs to additionally either be made for a comparatively expensive ball bearing or the bearing bolt needs to be made of a slide bearing material or needs to be coated with a corresponding slide bearing layer, respectively, which is also comparatively extensive and expensive.